Glenn Khaner's dossier
Psych Report SOLDIER: 1st Lt Glenn Khaner DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Glenn is a caring, sensitive man whom I regard with the utmost respect. I knew him before we came to Alaska - that seems like a lifetime ago. I know I'm supposed to remain impartial during these proceedings, but I just can't understand why someone so smart and capable would volunteer for Project Abraham. He says that he wants to help the cause, but I think he would have been better suited to Iceland. I worry because he has some evidence of, mostly expressed as emotional immaturity. He's in denial about severity of the consequences of joining the study. Glenn isn't up for experimentation this week. That's a relief, for the moment at least. Record of Service : Psych Report (2) SOLDIER: 1st Lt Glenn Khaner DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: I can't help it - I feel protective of Glenn. He can take care of himself, I know, but I can't stop thinking about his situation - what brought him here, how prepared (or unprepared) he is for the consequences, and how he just doesn't fit in with the other soldiers. This isn't exactly sleepaway camp, but there's still a spirit of camaraderie that bonds these men. They signed up for a thankless, devastating task and they're carrying on, chins held high and brave until the end. And then there's Lieutenant Khaner. He's well-read, polite and honorable. That may sound nice to the women in Glenn's life, but it doesn't earn him any points with his army contemporaries. Instead, they look up to Sgt. Hale. Nathan is their buddy, their chum. Glenn deserves to be included, too, but it hasn't worked out as of yet. When the lieutenant speaks about Hale, he focuses on his positive attributes, but I can tell there's a spark of jealousy just below the favorable words. Psych Report (3) SOLDIER: 1st Lt Glenn Khaner DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Nov. 21st, 1950 I was distracted during my session with Glenn. He is still in denial, still assuring me that everything will be fine. There is some desperation in assertions. Reality is difficult to ignore. I still can't face the fact that my he is eligible for this week's injection. Now who's avoiding reality? Surveillance Audio Surveillance audio, mess hall. Transcribed by Project Abraham staffer, 11/23/50 HALE: So, how'd you get roped into this whole thing? KHANER: You really wanna know? HALE: Wouldn't have asked if I didn't. KHANER: I didn't do so well at my last assignment - I was stationed in Iceland. HALE: From Iceland to Alaska? You lead a real charmed life, Khaner. KHANER: Tell me about it. I spent six weeks training in Quarantine, triage and containment then tanked the placement exam. (circled in red, noted: 826478) HALE: That's some raw luck. KHANER: No luck involved - I failed on purpose. HALE: What's that? KHANER: Only got one question right - that's nearly a perfect score! HALE: Whoa, back up - you meant to blow it? KHANER: And the question I got right? That was an accident. Did you know that the minimum quarantine period for European influenza was nine days? I sure didn't. HALE: Let me get this straight - you took the hard work of you and your fellow soldiers and flushed it down the toilet and now you think it's funny? KHANER: No, I did what I had to do to get here, but there's nothing funny about it. PAUSE HALE: Enjoy the rest of your grub, Lieutenant. I lost my appetite. END AUDIO Psych Report (4) SOLDIER: 1st Lt Glenn Khaner DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: This can't be happening. I've counted the votes again and I'm heartbroken - no, I'm ANGRY. How could they choose Glenn? There are bad people in the world. They should die - not Glenn. This is unfair. Oh God, how could whine about fairness? There's no such thing. I cling to my voting system as if it will save me. But, it can't save my Glenn. I have to muster up all my faith and beg the fates that this injection will be different. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to I have to stay positive. Glenn needs me. The smile that he loves - I have to maintain it for him now, more than ever before. That's the least I can do. Lab Results P.A. SUBJECT #47524UD NAME: Lt. Glenn Khaner PEL#nv92374a Summary: Glenn Khaner received his injection at 15:43 hours in good spirits. He never attempted to struggle, even as the serum mutated his cell structure and triggered an unprecedented formation of new tissue in his brain cavity, neck and lungs. Official cause of death: suffocation. As horrific as the results may seem, this procedure brought us much longer to understanding how the vital strain works as it ravages a healthy human body. Lt. Khaner's autopsy will guide our biochemists in formulating the serum for next week's test case. Category:Project Abraham